Kalmar Union–Brazoria relations
Kalmar Union–Brazoria relations refers to the international relations between the Kalmar Union and Brazoria. Diplomatic interactions between the two powers date back to Brazoria's historic relations with the Kalmar Union's predecessor states ( , , , and ) during the early 19th century. Since 1836, the Kalmar Union and the sovereign representatives of contemporary Brazoria have maintained diplomatic missions to each other's respective capitals; in the modern day, the two countries have generally amicable relations. Country comparison History Relations between Brazoria and Kalmar Union were established base on a history of Brazorian relations with the Union's predecessor states. When Brazoria was founded in 1848, the nations of Denmark, Sweden and Norway (all under a personal union) were among the first to recognize the new state. Since then there have been continuous cultural and economic exchanges that have been reinforced by the unification of Kalmar Union in 1951. Economic ties Both countries signed a in 2003, which involves an estimated 75 million consumers and became significant economic milestones for both countries. Although the agreement supposed a strengthening of the commercial relations, these already were important before the agreement especially in relation to the petroleum industry, where both nations maintain important interests. Since the 1980s there have been numerous technological and industrial exchanges in the oil industry. Numerous Brazorian companies have interests in oil and natural gas operations in the North Sea with Brazoco being one of the most important foreign companies, while some companies from Kalmar Union are among the offshore operators in the Gulf of Mexico oilfields and natural gas camps onshore. Statoil is the most important foreign company in terms of refining capacity inside Brazoria and also operates one of the largest filling stations net. Kalmar Union imports numerous Brazorian agri-food products including meat, processed food, grain, tree nuts and herbs. In addition, more than half of the Union's cotton imports come from Brazoria. Brazoria imports wood and derived products such as paper. Important exchanges also take place between the two nations regarding to industrial products and raw materials. The Kalmar Union exports steel, aluminum, wehicles, construction machinery, capital goods and industrial machinery while it imports from Brazoria copper and manganese ore, semiconductors, electronics, computers and technological and aerospace products. The Brazorian company DELL, a major computer manufacturing companies, has a major factory in Kalmar Union where it manufactures most of its products for the European market and has the largest local market share among computer manufacturers. Several Union companies have subsidiaries in Brazoria. There are also important collaboration agreements regarding the military and aerospace industry between both countries and both countries cooperate usually in their space programs. Military ties Military collaboration between the two countries dates back to 1978, when the Brazoria government approved the sale by Locked Martin of 120 F-16 aircraft to the Kalmar Union air forces. The purchase of the aircraft included a training program for Union pilots at the Brazoria academies. Since then, military relations between both countries have been strengthened with frequent joint exercises and technological and material exchanges between both nations. Together with Sierra, Brazoria was the first country to accept and recognize Kalmar Union's nuclear weapons development program. Since 1984, both nations share information and collaborate in the joint development of missiles. Brazoria is one of the CAS countries allowed to use Greenland air bases for military and research uses. While Kalmar Union pursues an active, internationally-driven foreign policy, it is independent from that of Brazorian and the broader Anglo-American foreign policy. The Union has expressed support for the CAS War on Terror, although its support on every issue or conflict has not been uniform. A major divisive issue is the , as Kalmar Union has been skeptical of Brazoria and the West's support for the Syrian rebels and questioned Brazoria's military support for anti-government forces. It has expressed concern with the level of involvement the West has held over the region and rejects the prevailing opinion of the . Diplomacy Views of leaders Public opinion State visits Kalmar Union Embassy in Brazoria Brazoria Embassy in Kalmar Union See also Category:Kalmar Union Category:Brazoria